Esa es mi frase Blaine Anderson
by blaine.ari
Summary: kurt comienza su segundo año en NYADA, pretende, mas bien quiere con todas sus fuerzas olvidar a Blaine, pero su plan se ve interrumpido por el mismo chico que esta en las escaleras diciendo su frase -"Lo siento, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, soy nuevo aquí ..."


**Esa mi frase Blaine Anderson**

**Debo aclarar que ni glee, y mucho menos klaine me pertenece, estos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de Fox, yo solo creo historias de lo que me gustaría que pasara o ideas locas que vagan en mi mente**

Un nuevo año comenzaba en NYADA y la verdad es que Kurt esperaba que fuera un año mucho mejor, seguía con los mismos objetivos, tratar de ser el mejor de su clase, para así ser el mejor actor de Broadway, pero lo que no iba cambiado era una meta, que estaba en primer lugar en la lista de prioridades de Kurt, la cual era olvidar por completo a Blaine Anderson. Pero eso era lo más difícil, por más que quisiera no podía, trato por todos los medios posibles, incluso salió por un mes con un chico llamado Adam, pero terminaron por que él quería más, y el castaño no estaba preparado para entregarse a alguien que no fuese Blaine.

Es por eso que ese día se levantó temprano, quería arreglarse para su segundo año en NYADA , realmente estaba nervioso, no sabía porque, ya que no vería a nadie conocido, bueno estaría Adam, pero las cosas con el terminaron muy mal, y ahí es donde nuevamente toda la culpa la tenía aquel joven moreno, de cabello rizado, ojos color avellana, y una voz que lo volvía loco, y que no lo dejaba avanzar, mucho menos después de lo que paso en la casi boda del sr. Shue, esa noche que era su única esperanza, su único sueño, de que todo lo anterior jamás hubiese pasado, de que el engaño del moreno jamás hubiese sucedido, pero él sabía que toda la culpa del engaño no era solo del ex warbler, claro que no, el tenia perfectamente claro que en una relación la culpa es de ambos , admitía que en ese tiempo se maravilló de lo genial que era New York, pero eso le trajo un precio bastante caro que fue, perder el amor de su vida, y no solo su primer amor si no que el que lo seria toda su vida.

Salió de su habitación decidido que al cruzar la puerta de salida de su casa, se olvidaría de que alguna vez en su vida, mente, y corazón estuvo presente alguien llamado Blaine Anderson.

Se encontró con Santana, quien estaba lista para ir a su primer día en Juliard, aunque nadie se lo espero, la llamada llego un día, y le dijo que la estuvieron observando y que querían que estudiara ahí, es más con una beca completa.

Se sentó frente a ella, y desayuno, luego se despidió y cruzo la puerta.

Era impresionante, todo era genial, estaba en New York y trataría de recuperar al amor de su vida, quizás todo será más fácil ahora que están en la misma cuidad, en la misma universidad, y que eso sorprendería mucho más al castaño, ya que cuando lo aceptaron, el llamo a Kurt para decirle que no había sido seleccionado, y que por lo tanto se quedaría en Lima.

Tomo el metro y se impresiono bastante al ver, los múltiples talentos que tenían las personas, que ofrecían esto por un poco de dinero, inmediatamente pensó que todos ellos deberían de tener la oportunidad de hacer algo, de trabajar su talento e incluso mejorarlo, pero no, a esas personas nunca se les daba la oportunidad.

El tren demoro más de lo que pensó por lo cual ya iba minutos tarde, el siempre era muy puntual, por eso trato de llegar lo antes posible, pero era imposible, era un lugar gigante, que no conocía, y que sea como sea tendría que llegar al salón de comedia musical, en ese entonces va a subir las escaleras, cuando se da cuenta que un peculiar estudiante venia bajando apurado. La sonrisa se le hizo más grande, y solo recordó, y le pregunto

-Lo siento, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, soy nuevo aquí ..."

Esa voz, esa frase, pero por sobre todo, Kurt jamás olvidaría esa voz, y no lo podía creer, se volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos color avellana que lo seguían mirando con amor, ternura, devoción, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo no servirían por que el en su interior no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y comprendió que el destino y quizás Blaine le estaban diciendo que si podían estar juntos, que si existían las segundas oportunidades y que el amor si puede ser para siempre.

-esa es mi frase Blaine Anderson!- contesto con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en el último tiempo

-lo sé, pero esta vez yo tenía que encontrarte a ti, para que me ayudes- le comento acercándose más al castaño

-ayudarte a qué?- pregunto intrigado

-a encontrar el salón de comedia musical- le dijo cerrándole un ojo, a lo que el castaño se sonrojo

-ven conozco un atajo- y lo tomo de la mano, corriendo por un pasillo, al igual que la primera vez que se conocieron, pero esta vez era en un lugar muy diferente al igual que la situación.

-creo que ahora tu estas usando mi frase Hummel

-lo sé! Pero te encanta

Llegaron a un salón, pero estaba vacío, el profesor iba saliendo, miro de reojo a Kurt, quien lo saludo con la mano y siguió avanzando

-creo que llegaste tarde- soltó el castaño

-pues no me importa- contesto el menor

-según yo a ti te carga llegar tarde a algún lugar, y supongo que más en tu primer día de clases

-es correcto, pero verte en las escaleras cambia cualquier manía mía!

El castaño se sonrojo, era inevitable, al tocas su mano sintió que era un ancla que le devolvía todas las ganas de vivir, las ganas de estar con alguien, pero no con cualquier persona, sino con él, Blaine Anderson, el dueño de su corazón.

-sabes tienes dos opciones, por eso estoy aquí… la primera es que dejemos esto aquí, terminamos definitivamente sin siquiera ser amigos porque eso me duele y creo que a ti también. Y la segunda que en este momento me digas que estás dispuesto a comenzar nuevamente conmigo y darme todo ese amor que este tiempo no he tenido y que me está matando, que olvidaremos todo lo malo y que nos quedaremos con los bueno momentos como cuando te regale ese anillo o la vez en que tu me regalaste rosas, o aquella vez que hicimos el amor por primera vez, como cada vez que usabas esa falda yo me volvía loco, como todos los momentos mágicos que tuvimos, como… no pudo seguir por qué sintió los labios del castaño, sobre los suyos.

En ese preciso momento sintió que la vida volvía a ser perfecta, que todo lo vivido había servido para darse cuenta que lo que existía entre ellos seria para siempre. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Kurt estaba bastante sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras mencionadas anteriormente por el moreno.

-supongo que es la segunda opción- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa gigante

-te amo Kurt! Eres lo más importante en mi vida, eres todo para mí.

-te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Repetía una y otra vez, vamos a hacer que esto funcione si?

-claro que si bebe!

-extrañe tanto que me dijeras así Blainy!

-créeme no me gusta que me digan así, pero con tu voz, con tu manera tan suave de decirlo, creo que podría ser mi apodo favorito.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez mucho más apasionado, comenzaron a dar pasos mientras se besaban desesperadamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de sus bocas, Blaine introdujo su lengua en la boca del castaño, su lengua se rozó con la del castaño y generaron una descarga eléctrica que recorrió a Kurt, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

El moreno con el pie, cerró la puerta, que iban dejado abierta, y después avanzo hasta llegar a un escritorio, dejo delicadamente a Kurt acostado sobre este, y se subió a él, volviendo a besar sus labios, para después bajar a su cuello, y escuchar esos sonidos tan hermosos, esos que tanto extraño del ojiazul, le desabrocho la camisa tenia, mientras se concentraba en seguir besando esa piel de porcelana que lo volvía loco, llego hasta el pezón del castaño y lo empezó a succionar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, con cada gemido el bulto en los pantalones se iba agrandando, hasta el punto en que fue doloroso, debían atender ese problema.

Blaine le bajo el pantalón junto con los bóxer, y luego hizo lo mismo con los de él, volvió su atención a los labios de su amante, acuno el rostro del y lo beso como si de eso dependiera su vida, Kurt le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y pasión. Mientras el castaño empezó a mover las caderas para obtener algo de fricción, que lo volvía loco, de una manera lenta, pero demasiado placentera.

El menor se separó del beso, pero en cuento tomo aire un nuevo gemido volvió a salir de Kurt, y este no se resistió y comenzó a tocar, haciendo que Blaine gimiera, necesitado, y con la voz ronca, que solo hizo que el ojiazul se excitara más.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el color verde oro, y el azul oscuro se reunieron nuevamente y con solo esa mirada se dieron cuenta que era cierto, esta vez no sería como aquella noche en el hotel, en donde según Kurt solo fue por diversión, sabían que después de esto todo sería mejor.

-Hazme el amor Blainy

El morocho jadeo en su oído al escuchar su petición. Lentamente lo volvió a recostar sobre el escritorio quedándose entre sus piernas.

Como no tenía lubricante, Blaine metió uno de sus dedos a su boca, y lo lamio con mucha saliva, Kurt se mordió el labio, y jadeo al sentir como Blaine deslizaba unos de sus dedos, en su interior.

Le comenzó a morder el cuello, clavándole los dientes ligeramente, sintiendo como el interior de Kurt se relajaba.

Metió un segundo dedo contra su entrada, y Kurt gimió.

Blaine logró introducirlo lentamente. El mayor se debatía entre el placer y la incomodidad.

- Ponme el preservativo, que había sacado minutos antes de su bolsillo

Kurt abrió el sobre con los dientes, y no despegó sus ojos de los de Blaine cuando deslizó el condón sobre su miembro.

El morocho ingreso otro dedo en Kurt, mientras que este lo único que hacía era gemir

- Blaine... por favor...hazlo, no aguanto.

El morocho sacó sus dedos y el castaño le gruño. El mayor soltó una risita, y se agachó hasta la altura de su oído.

- Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que lo único que te importe sea mi nombre

Kurt gimió y elevó su pelvis. Blaine se posicionó en su entrada y se empujó contra ella. El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor, y jadeo con fuerza.

- Blaine...

Tomó la cintura de Blaine, y se empujó contra su excitación. Blaine gritó de placer, y Kurt soltó un gemido debatiéndose entre el dolor y la lujuria.

Empezó a dar lentas y cortas estocadas cambiando de ángulos al entrar en él. Kurt enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, haciendo que el morocho llegara más profundo.

- Ah...¡Blaine! Si... más fuerte.

El ojiverde hizo lo que el menor le pedía, trataba de encontrar su próstata, pero el interior de Kurt estaba tan estrecho y los gemidos de Kurt junto con los suyos no eran muy disimulados y estaban en una sala de clase.

El menor sentía como Blaine se deslizaba dentro de él y no era capaz de hacer nada más que empujar sus caderas contra él y gemir.

Blaine se deslizó fuera de él, hasta casi salir completamente, solo para estocar de manera fuerte tocando de manera perfecta ese punto. Kurt gritó y atrajo los labios de  
Blaine hacia él.

Las estocadas del morocho se hicieron más largas, pero volvió a un ritmo lento, sensual, quería que ese momento durara lo más posible. Quería recordar esto por siempre, al igual que su primera vez, porque esta era igual de importante, pro que esta vez su vida volvía a cobrar un sentido.

Sus manos le acariciaron el muslo y posó su manos en el hueco de la rodilla, le elevó la pierna hasta que el muslo del menor tocó el pecho de porcelana. Pasó la pierna de Kurt por sobre su hombro, y el castaño solo podía decir incoherencias. El morocho se hundió en él profundamente y le mordió el labio con fuerza.

- ¡Blaine! - gritó el menor con la voz gruesa. - Blaine… Blaine...sí...Blaine...

-oh! Kurt… sí... Eres perfecto dijo entre gemidos mientras seguía penetrando al mayor.

El clímax llego, he hizo que Blaine se viniera dentro del mayor, mientras este en el estómago del morocho.

Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura, lento saboreando la boca del otro con gusto.

Te amo Blaine Anderson- le dijo tomando aire

Yo también!, te gustaría ser mi novio?- pregunto con esa cara de cachorrito que sabía que el castaño jamás podría negarse

Luego de unos minutos sonó el timbre, cosa que los hizo salir de su burbuja, y se vistieron lo más apurados que pudieron ya que esa campana significaba que dentro de cinco minutos el aula estaría repleta de estudiantes.

Así fue como salieron juntos, tomados de la mano, como la nueva pareja que volvían a ser, quizás pro coincidencia o como ellos dicen cosas del destino, a Kurt se le designo a Blaine para que lo guie y para a final de semestre presentar un dueto juntos, es sobre un nuevo programa en donde el de segundo año sirve como guía al nuevo, mucha coincidencia verdad?, entonces si puede que sea cosa del destino.

Pero si ese era que ellos estuvieran juntos por mucho tiempo más, ellos estaban bien, porque ahora nada ni nadie los separaría.

Y quién diría que se reconciliaron de la misma forma en que se conocieron, en la escalera de diferentes recintos, pero siempre con la misma magia.

**Gracias por leer…**

**Se agradecen los Reviews**


End file.
